PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT A worker's personal hazard profile (PHP) is a function of hazards present and his/her exposure level to those hazards. Workers with an elevated level of risk are those who can be engaged in activities related to or working around hazardous materials, waste generation, removal, containment, transportation, and emergency response. inXsol believes two components are necessary to implement a sophisticated geo-personalized, role-based, all-hazards-training activity platform: PHP and cloud based automated community profile algorithms. Our approach solves a problem for communities (knowledge about local risks) and a problem for worker safety (hazards workers or responders can prepare for). The proposal includes innovative use of big data algorithms for community profiles and fusion with PHP allowing for targeted and personalized training into a platform we have named HazPrep.